mangafandomcom-20200224-history
Teppuu
(lit. Iron Wind, also known as Teppu or Tetsufuu) is a Japanese manga written and illustrated by Oota Moare. The manga has been serialized in Kodansha's seinen manga magazine ''Good! Afternoon since 2008. Plot The plot revolves around Natsuo Ishido, a freshman in high school. She has a natural talent for everything she does, and as a result becomes bored with doing anything. She is often praised (and occasionally hated) for her incredible talent, but in reality she feels lonely, so she is often looking for more and more things to occupy her time. As she fails to find anything that is sufficiently challenging, her loneliness and boredom reach a bottomed-out state. One day, after a volleyball practice, she meets Yuzuko Mawatori advertising for the mixed martial arts club, and although at the time she is uninterested, the idea stays with her for the rest of the day. She learns that Yuzuko and one other girl are the sole members of the club, and as such isn't an official club yet, so she decides to investigate. She meets the two members and challenges Yuzuko to a spar, in which the two of them exchange glancing blows. When Sanae Sawamura, the captain of the karate team, shows up, Natsuo decides to leave. After she has left, she realises her nose and lip are bleeding, and she resolves that she hates Yuzuko, and later returns to challenge her to another spar. She loses the spar, but gains a solid interest in MMA to the point where she quits the volleyball team. Characters ; :Natsuo Ishido is the series' main protagonist. She is naturally talented at everything she does. Having lived with this ability her whole life, she cannot understand why other people cannot do things which she can do. This has given her a condescending attitude against her opponents, who she goads and teases during their match and after Natsuo's inevitable victory. She is also ruthless when fighting, whether or not the fight is a serious one (she once defeated Mai by swiftly kicking her in the stomach, knocking her to the ground and rendering her unable to move). :Natsuo has come to the realization that people with the ability to be the best without even trying have the hardest time, since they don't have anyone to bond with and their whole life is one big competition. She is lonely and yearns for someone who can defeat her and give her something to actually work for. This is all hidden, however. In chapter 7, she is revealed to have an older brother, who debuts on the said chapter. Natsuo seems to fear her brother, for reasons yet to be revealed. ; :Yuzuko is the captain of the budding MMA club, which at the beginning of the series had only two members (one short of being an official club) and no adviser. She is constantly advertising the club and recruiting anyone who will join, even going so far as to challenge Natsuo to a fight, where both girls fought evenly, but had to be broken up by Sanae's unexpected arrival. On their second sparring session (where Natsuo intended to lose), Yuzuko, having fought Natsuo beforehand, now knows what to do this time around, and proceeded to seal Natsuo's movements by pinning her to the ground, winning the match. This spurns Natsuo more than ever, having finally met someone with the capacity to defeat her ; :Sanae is the captain of the karate team. In the year previous to the events of the series, she went to the National Karate Competition and placed second, raising the near-defunct karate team into recognition. She has declared an unofficial war on the MMA club, and has convinced the other karate team members to do the same. She and Natsuo were childhood friends, but ever since Natsuo left the karate team on the basis that no one on the team was good enough, she has acted cold toward Natsuo. This feeling accentuated after she saw Natsuo fighting with Yuzuko and drew the conclusion that Natsuo had joined the MMA club. ; :Ringi is the daughter of world-renowned MMA champion Mario Cordiero. She has lived in Brazil for most of her life, but returned to Japan to visit Yuzuko, her childhood friend. She is an amazing fighter, even to the point that Yuzuko suggested that Natsuo would be a good match for her. When fighting, she maintains an air of naivete, blurting false weaknesses to get her opponent into an opportune position. She oversaw the sparring rematch between Nasuo and Yuzuko, immdiately seeing Natsuo's natural talent in the sport. Ringi has then been eager to have her sparring match with Natsuo ever since ; :Mario is the father of Ringi Cordiero. ; ; :Mai is a member of the karate team. She claims to be the only person who knows Sanae's dark past, and she hates Natsuo with a passion. ; :Kei is Natsuo's friend from the volleyball team, and possibly Natsuo's only friend. ; ; : A trainee also learning MMA at Tanekada's gym under the tutelage of Karin. Also a freshman like Natsuo, Kirido was originally trained for Judo before shifting to MMA, and she and Natsuo first met in chapter 6 where they were formerly introduced to each other by Karin, as well as the rest of the trainees. Physically, she is almost as tall as Natsuo (who stands 182cm), and stands at a height of 177cm (5'10), making her the only person in the gym to rival Natsuo as far as height is concerned. Somewhat fond of teasing people, she left quite an impression upon Natsuo when she referred to her as "Goliath", causing the latter to immediately view Kirido as a rival. Halfway through the chapter, Kirido ends up paired with Natsuo in a practice sparring match, where she shows the latter a fair bit of grappling, making Natsuo realize that more physical contact is required in MMA than it was in Karate References External links * Kodansha Official Website * Kodansha Official English Website Category:Manga of 2008 Category:Seinen manga Category:Sports anime and manga Category:Comedy anime and manga Category:Action anime and manga Category:Martial arts anime and manga pt:Teppuu